


Lonely no more

by Soulless_sleeper99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_sleeper99/pseuds/Soulless_sleeper99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to move to live with his uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen in Sioux Falls after getting bullied to no end in his old school. Once moving there he has to get used to his new surroundings and try to get over his terrible PTSD ,but the hot guy with the locker next to him might help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely no more

Desperately trying to get away from the people ready to bash his head in; Dean comes tearing down a deserted hallway. Through a fit of clumsiness he looses his footing and trips falling onto the ground and slamming his head on the cold tile. As he scrambles to get up still a bit dizzy from hitting his head ,he can hear two sets of foot steps approaching him.   _"This is it!"_ he thought  _"I'm going to die!"_

"Oh silly little Winchester," Alastair said as he approached giving him a good kick in the ribs "Funny how you always think to run ,even though you know it will get you no where."

"Your little brother did too ,but we all know where that got him" Azazel said smugly "Little fucker couldn't take it anymore ,could he?"

Tears started forming in his eyes at the memory of his brother as lay there on the ground.  Another blow came to his ribs followed by them picking him up and pinning him to the wall behind him. 

"Look at him all teary eyed at the memory of his poor pathetic brother" Azazel chuckled "Lets give him something else to cry about!"

They began to hit him in any place they could ,not caring how much damage they were doing. 

 

Dean was startled awake by a glass of cold water being thrown in his face. 

"Were you having that dream again sweetie?" His Aunt Ellen said sitting on the edge of his bed. This was the fourth time he had that dream about his last day in Lawrence high school ,and every time he gets dreams like that he cries a lot in his sleep. He has dreams like that so often that his aunt put a baby monitor in his room so she can wake him from his night terrors.

"Yeah.." he said tears still streaming down his face.  She didn't say anything after that just pulled him into a hug.  They stayed like that for a while ,with him crying into her shoulder and her petting his hair and trying to calm him with soft coos. 

"This year's going to be different" she said softly into his hair kissing his temple "I'll make damn sure of that!"

\--------------

 

After what his aunt told him last night he tried to have a better outlook on his first day back to school. He knew that everything would be different ,or at least he hoped they would.  He no longer had to be in the place where all the demons of his past were located ,but remembering the hole that Sammy left still hurts no matter where he went.

So here he was at the front of the school building in his aunts car wearing a deadpool t-shirt and black skinny jeans with his aunt too nervous to get out. He had already missed the first four months of his junior year and he knew that missing more would be detrimental. He nervously rubs the pendant Sam gave him ,not sure if he's ready to do this.

"Do you want me to come in with you sweetie?" Ellen asked softly seeing how scared he was.

"Yeah..." he said quietly with kinda relieved sigh that he didn't have to do this all alone.

They exited the car and walked up to large entrance quickly making their way to the office. As they walked he kept getting looks from the other students and that just made him even more anxious.  Once inside the office they got his schedule and left go find his locker. 

They kept walking down the halls making their way to his locker ,and lots of people seemed to keep looking at him as they passed. 

"Why do people keep looking at me?" he asked already getting scared.

"Calm down a little sweetie! All they're noticing is that you're new ,and some of them are probably thinking you're handsome! And they would he right to think both!" She said in a motherly like voice.

It took them a while to find his locker since it was far away from the entrance.  Once there Ellen told him she had to go so call her if anything goes wrong  and gave him a kiss on the forehead leaving him to try to go through his day with the constant fear or being beaten for who he is.  

He looks at his schedule to do his combination and opens his locker filling it with all his school stuff.  After everything was all squared away with his stuff he shut it and leaned against it to try to figure out his schedule. He failed to notice the the dark haired boy with blue eyes and a black trench coat approaching the locker right next to his. 

"Oh, you must be the new guy all my friends are talking about." Dean looked up to see a raven haired boy looking at him then the boy went to open the lock next to his.

"Yeah, I just moved here." was all he could say because the more he looked at the boy the more he realized how hot he was.  With his dark hair, trench coat, tattoos , blue eyes, and lip and eyebrow piercings.  

"Where from?" The boy said closing his locker and leaning against it

"Lawrence, Kansas." He couldn't stop blushing as the boys eyes roamed over him. Just then he realized how close they were and blushed an even deeper red. "I'm Dean by the way."

"I'm Castiel." He smiled at how cute and shy Dean was being. The bell rang suddenly. "Do you need any help getting to class?"he said gesturing to his schedule.

"Yeah, this place is bigger than the one I used to go to." Dean smiled still blushing as the boy took his schedule. 

"Well I can certainly help you ,because you happen to have six different classes with me so" he offers a arm to Dean as if they're going to a dance which he takes because why the fuck not.  

As they head to their first class arm in arm ,he starts to look up about a little bit this year.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
